


An Alternate Payment Scheme

by exclamation



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exclamation/pseuds/exclamation
Summary: Yuri and Victor never did discuss what Victor's coaching fees would be. When Yuri brings the subject up again, Victor has some interesting ideas.





	

Victor’s head rested on Yuri’s chest, his eyes shut and an expression of contentment on his features as Yuri slid his fingers into Victor’s hair and stroked them down to the tips. The silky strands were soft and smooth between his fingers. Yuri had longed to do this for years, since the first time he’d seen Victor skate, that long ponytail streaming behind him. Yuri had thought how soft this hair looked and how much he wanted to touch it. Now he could do this any time he wanted. It was still so hard to believe that this was real, that it really was Victor making quiet sounds of contentment into his chest. 

So much had changed since Victor had come here. As he thought about those first few interactions between them, Yuri wanted to laugh at how awkward he’d been, running away from Victor at the first hints of closeness. Yuri slipped his hand into Victor’s hair again and ran his fingers through it. If someone had told him he’d end up like this, he wouldn’t have believed it, not back when Victor was talking about coaching fees and trying to get Yuri to say two words without turning into a whimpering mess. 

Yuri’s fingers went still. Victor made a small noise that could have been a complaint or a question. 

“We never did talk about your coaching fee,” Yuri said. 

“Huh?” Victor asked. He sounded sleepy. Yuri should have saved this conversation for another time, but he’d started now, so he might as well continue. 

“When you first got here, you said you’d bill me later for the coaching, but we never actually talked about what your fee would be.” 

“We said we’d talk about it when you won something. You got silver in the Grand Prix. We’ll discuss it after the Four Continents.” 

Yuri smiled a little at the implication that he was going to win the Four Continents Figure Skating Championship, but he wasn’t going to let this go. 

“I should still know how deep in your debt I’m getting,” he said. 

“Hmmm.” Victor’s eyes were still closed, his cheek resting against Yuri’s chest, but he was definitely more awake now than he had been a moment before. “I’ve been here ten months, with six training sessions each week. That’s about...” he paused, forehead wrinkling in concentration, “two hundred and fifty training sessions.” 

“Something like that,” Yuri said, though he didn’t actually do the calculation himself. He didn’t need to figure this out exactly for the purpose of this conversation. 

“Well then, I think two hundred and fifty kisses should cover it,” Victor said. Yuri let out a short laugh, unsure if he should be amused or offended at Victor’s suggestion. 

“You want me to pay you in kisses?” he asked. Victor had sounded so serious about it, and Yuri still wasn’t great at judging when Victor was joking or serious, but this had to be him making fun. 

Victor pushed himself off Yuri’s chest, eyes opening as he raised himself up on an elbow so they could look at each other properly. 

“If you want an alternate payment scheme,” Victor said, “we could use hugs. Two hugs per kiss would seem fair. So that would be five hundred hugs.” 

His eyes were sparkling with amusement but the rest of his expression was still serious. Yuri pretended to pout, “So my hugs are only half as valuable as my kisses?” 

“Consider it a compliment to the quality of your kisses.” 

“But not all kisses are the same,” said Yuri. “Are you saying that this,” he gave Victor’s cheek a quick peck, “is worth the same as this?” He pressed his lips to Victor’s, sliding his hand back into its place in Victor’s hair, pulling him close as he kissed the man breathless. 

For a few moments after the kiss, Victor just blinked at him, dazed. It was possible Yuri had just short-circuited Victor’s brain and made him forget the subject of their conversations. 

“And what about back rubs?” Yuri asked. “Are they worth more or less than hugs? Or foot massages in the hot spring after a hard day’s training?” 

“Hmm,” said Victor. “You make a good point. Clearly we must do more research to come up with an appropriate rating scale to determine the relative values.” Victor leant down and nuzzled Yuri’s neck. “We should start working on that right now.” 

When Victor started nibbling at Yuri’s earlobe, any possibility of continuing this conversation properly went out the window. Yuri snaked his arms around Victor’s back and decided they could talk fees when Victor wasn’t doing _that_.


End file.
